


Summer Days

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark, Pirates, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Tony and Loki just wanna be pirates for a day.





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> For my bingo square T2- Pirates!  
> Just a short little one shot for cutes and funsies

 

“Loki, Loki, Loki, come ooooon,” Tony said, pulling on his friend’s wrist. “We need to start soon if we wanna get the treasure!”

Loki pouted behind him. “But what if we get in trouble?”

“We won't get in trouble, we're both good sneakers.”

“Tony, I don't think that's a word.”

“Sneaker? Yeah it is, I wear ‘em every day and I sneaker around in ‘em too.”

“I guess that makes sense. But if Thor gets mad?” Loki dug his feet into the soil around them to finally pull his friend to a stop. “I don't like it when Thor gets mad. ‘Cause then Mummy and Dad get mad, and Thor might throw things.”

Tony glared at the thought of Thor harming his best friend during one of his epic temper tantrums. “Thor won't throw things if I'm there,” he said, puffing out his small chest. “He's just a big baby that doesn't want to admit it.”

Loki glanced at him from under his eyelashes then gave a small grin. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Tony repeated, and his eyes widened in joy. 

“Okay, we can go steal treasure from Thor,” Loki said, and reclaimed his hand from Tony to take the wadded up bandana from his pocket and tie it around his head, like a proper pirate.

Tony himself had been dressed as a pirate from the start, eyeliner pencil mustache and fake eyepatch and all. He  _ had _ given up his own bandana but Loki was more important. And he also already had a pirate hat, so was it really fair to keep all the pirate headgear to himself?

Loki grabbed his hand again and off they went, seeking golden treasure and priceless jewels— or just a few books and stuffed animals. Whichever they found first in Thor's room would do.

Tony go to the Borson's porch first and went on his tip-toes to see inside the window of the front door. There didn't  _ seem _ to be anyone in the front hall, but that was what sneakering was for.

Behind him, Loki shifted from foot to foot, nervous again.

Turning around, he grabbed both of Loki's hands in his and gripped them tight, trying to comfort him like he'd seen some adult couples do, married ones like his mommy and daddy and Loki's mommy and dad too.

“We're gonna be fine, okay, Loki? And we're pirates! Like the Dread Roberts Pirate!”

“As long as you promise Thor won't throw anything at me.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Tony swore.

Loki chewed on his chapped lip for a moment before taking his hands back and stepping forward towards a few decorative rocks in the corner of the patio. “Mummy says I'm only supposed to use this key for emergencies, but playing pirates  _ is _ an emergency so. I think it's ok if I use it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Tony said. “Come on, I wanna see what Thor has in his room.”

He crowded Loki against the door as he reached up to place the key in the lock and slowly turn the knob. After the slowly opened the door, a soft creak the only thing to welcome them, he took the key out of the door, and returned it to the only fake rock of the bunch.

“Okay, Tony, we can go now, but don't touch anything— if they know we stole something right away, then they’ll get upset without even talking to Thor.”

“I know, Loki, so come ooooooon!” Once again, he took up Loki's hand and tugged him along behind him, running through the house.

Up the stairs, to the left, and they were where the X had marked the spot.

**THOR'S ROOM DO** **_NOT_ ** **ENTER!!!**

It was only fair, as younger children, that they completely ignore the sign an older child had put up. That was the hierarchy in place. 

Tony slowly turned the doorknob, unlocked as it was, and peeked around the side of the door to make sure everything was clear.

“All clear, Loki!”

Regardless of the emptiness of the house, they still tiptoed inside, the mere feeling of Thor being overwhelming even when he wasn't actually there.

Loki went for the mostly knick-knack filled bookshelf, only comic books near the bottom even counting as some form of literature. Tony went for the bedside table, first looking in the empty shelving at the bottom— only old school supplies to its name— but with the drawer, he found the jackpot.

“Loki! Over here!” With an accompanying “come hither” motion of his hand, loki walked over and looked inside the drawer as well.

Candy. Sweet, sweet, delicious candy galore.

“Woah,” he whispered. “We really are the greatest pirates since the Dread Roberts Pirate.”

“Heck yeah we are,” Tony said, and raised his hand for a high five. “Wanna take it all?”

Loki screwed up his mouth in a frown. “Not  _ all _ of it— Thor would know right away that it was us that took it from him then. Take some of your favorites, and I'll take some of my favorites, and then we run.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Immediately Tony started sifting through the candy, picking out pieces that he liked and didn't like. Once his pockets were marginally full, he stepped aside to let Loki do the same. As soon as they both had enough candy to get well and truly hyper, they clasped hands again and ran off, down the stairs, through the front door, stopping carefully to relock it, and towards the playground that was only a few blocks away.

A thankfully empty playset was what greeted them this early Friday summer morning, and they climbed the rock wall to get to the crow’s nest as quickly as possible. There, they each showed off their spoils and dug in.

What felt like hours later, they were laying on the floor next to each other, looking up at the clouds, candy wrappers scatter all around them.

“Were we good pirates today, Tony?”

“We were the best pirates, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and or kudos anand you too will get the candy of your dreams
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official) now!


End file.
